Love and Lie
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Freddie has aways been an odd kid, But he holds a secret. Sam knows she is mean, but she keeps this to herself. Carly will never let go of her position. Rated M for.. Read to find out what i tried to put into a summary. (...) I lost feeling for this story. It will not be deleted sonce so many of you love it. Instead i offer you to come see my newer stories. they good.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back your faces. (I took that from The Sindicate Project). This is my 3rd story, and my first icarly fanfic. Hope yall enjoy.**

_Freddie's POV_

I love her, but i lie to hide my feelings. I also like her, and tell her. Shes mean to me, but i still take it. She is too nice to me, and i shide away from it.

Sam.

Carly.

Both would run screaming if they ever found out the truth. I Freddie Johnson am a metamorpher. I change my shape or colors to make myself feel better. But could i every tell these people how i feel? NO.

They would never accept me. When i meet with my group i tell them what i am. But not all that i am.

I am more than a meta. I am a White.

I kill people for fun, then eat their organs, and drink their blood. I am a true monster.

I cant stay around people without going crazy. I go MAD.

My life was over when that night happened.

I was walking down the streets to get home, but i saw someone getting mugged. So i ran over to where the fighting was happening.

The scent hit my nose, and i changed. Blood and semen. It was the mix that i will always remember. It has always made me feel odd, but never in this way.

As soon as i changed, the BetaWhites screamed.

I keep these beasts in line. I am the protector of this race. But i cant help but kill everything in my path. I am a protector, but a monster.

I am the Evil that lurks in the sewers.

If i was to show people what i was, i would be shot down in an instant. But i cant die that way. I am Imortal.

I shall never die. I cant reproduce. I cant make love. And i cant help myself.

Mosters never understand that i am evil. They could live in this world in peace, but i will never live in peace.

I am death's worst enemy.

I am should be God's greatest creation, but im not.

I do not care that i am not the greatest. I will never go down through hell and stay there. If i ever went down there, it would be to kill the 666.

I am not 666, but i am Evil.

My life is over, and i cant be saved.

This may be only a journal, but it holds the deepest desires of my heart.

I shall stay here, on this world, to protect the race. But when my mission is done, i will run from this world, and live on some distant planet.

I am a MetaWhite, and i cant be alive.

My feelings are so mixed up, that i can barely write down how i feel. So i record myself, and hope for the best.

At that place called school, i feel out of place. I am a monster, but act like the loser.

That is the only way i keep myself from changing.

Sam bullies me, but i accept that.

Carly is nice to me, and i cant accept that.

I had to kill off my mom because i found out she was a BetaGreen. My race is at the top of the food chain, but the mutants try to become the best.

This world is full of Betas.

There is a Beta: White, Green, Blue, Grey, Black, Silver, Gold, Crazed, Krill, and Platinum.

They are all evil, but i am not. I am Evil, but not evil. If i ever get killed, these people will die off becuase of the Betas.

There is no mate for me, but these monsters can mate.

I am alone.

I used to be a human, but was always reborn. I used to be a Beta, but killed myself from hurting the ones i loved.

I became a Meta, and i cant be happier.

I am alone. And i will not fail my mission.

**Well? how was that? It was freddie's mixed feelings. He is called a MetaWhite. He is the protector of this race. However, he loves sam? I thought he loved carly. Oh well, see yall next ch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back your faces. I dont own icarly. **

**Have any of you authors noticed, that when you write a fanfiction, you dont like to watch the show anymore. I tried watching Victorious, and i had to turn it off. After all my hate for Tori, in my story, I couldnt stand seeing her anymore.**

**Enjoy this ch.**

_Sam's POV_

Can i tell her? Can i trust her? Will she still love me?

Can i tell him? Can i trust him? Will he understand?

Carly.

Freddie.

I am a monster.

I am evil.

I understand that i can't kill off these humans, but i must. It is in my blood.

I am a Betaskuller.

I am a Red.

I am the rarest of my race. I was never to be made.

I am inmortal. And im evil.

My enemies are the rest of my race, and the MetaWhites.

I am evil. I can go through hell, and come back without a scratch.

I will never be able to live in peace.

It is my job to protect these animals. I am evil, but THE CARETAKER.

I am evil.

I hide myself in the form of a bully. I push around Freddie, but I want to kiss him. I want to love.

But i love Carly too.

But i cant love. I am monster, and i will never be alive.

I write down my feelings in my birthday present. It is a computer from Freddie.

I age until i hit the age of 18. That is in 2 weeks.

When that happens, i will change, and the CRAZE will come to me.

I am evil. I will never escape that fact. I am what will kill off the human race. I will make my ancestors proud, but i will not be proud.

I remember the stories.

A young man by the name of frederik prayed to the almighty for power. But his power never came. So he prayed to the evil one for power. But his power never came. So he swore on his soul that he would be powerful. He then screamed and his heart gave out.

When his heart gave out, his essence became overwhelmed, and he became the newest creature. He heard a voice. "You are my newest creation. You are hunam but not. I give you free will, just like i did for the others. I give you power in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

He screamed, and was now the creator. He was the leader of the CRAZE.

I cant escape the CRAZE, and i know that one day they will hunt me down.

I am evil, and i must accept that.

**Well, this was odd. I just let the words go to my finger tips. All i do is phrase 'em better. **

**Enjoy the next ch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is ch 3. And carly stars in this one. The story is mainly Sam and Freddie, but Carly makes an apperance later in the story. Maybe.**

**Enjoy.**

_Carly's POV_

Uhh, if only they would tell each other the truth. I know what Sam is, and I know what Freddie is. They are called Yukotiki.

I only know this, cause i am the leader of them.

Joking.

But i do know that Freddie and Sam are not fully human. I love to know what goes on here.

I am a control freak.

Anyone can see that these two love each other.

And i have a deadly secret. One that i cant even tell Human Spencer.

His brain is to messed up to understand.

If i told anyone, i would be put in a mental hospital. I could still break out, but that doesnt matter right now. I am TRYZZ.

I am the daughter of CRAZE.

I should be getting rid of the Betas, but i wont.

My father was once known as Spencer, but that is only a shell. After his body was torn away, i was born.

He had no idea what to do. So we waited for a few centuries. Around 9,000 years passed.

We hade found the perfect age to fit into. And i loved knowing that i was important.

But now i understand that i have to kill off my best friend. The one i want to make love to.

My plan is to kill her, the steal her body, and screw it whenever i want.

I am truly Crazed.

I will exterminate this world, and the Betas. There is a being that could kill me though. It is known as a BetaRed.

It was never to be alive. And lives as one of these pathetic creatures called humans.

I will kill off this creature, and then kill off the being that even my father fears.

MetaWhite.

I hate that name, and i know that it will attack me, and kill me, when it has the chance.

It protects the humans. It cant die. And it cant mate.

The first two are bad news, but the 3rd is great.

There is only one Meta. There has only ever been one Meta.

If it were to mate, it would be with a Beta. But as long as the Betas harm this world, the Meta will never mate.

I will make sure that it stays that way.

I Am TRYZZ, And I Will Extermiante This Race!

**Creepy. I love making these stories. So this will be added as soon as possible. **

**Enjoy.**


End file.
